Lost lover's
by Adriana Hina
Summary: Sonic's been having a sexual fantasy about shadow


**HEY GUYS, SECOND FANFIC. HOPE YOU ENJOY IT, LIKE I DID.IDON'TNOTOWNSEGA/SONICTHEHEDGEHOG(STORY,CHARACTER'SETC…)**

Ah, Sonic moaned painfully, instantly falling on to the wet, soggy, and muddy ground.

At last Sonic the Hedgehog, I've finally proved to you that **I'M** the ultimate life form ahaha Shadow laughed evilly.

You…. W-won't get… away with th- AH sonic screamed in agonizing pain.

Mphm, will see to that, FAKER, shadow then vanishes and re-appears in front of Sonics face, he then picks up Sonic with his shoulder's, bringing the blue and badly bruised hedgehog on to his feet, then bringing up Sonics chin two inches away from Shadow's face whispering

We will see….. Faker, he then pushes Sonic on to the dampened green grassed ground vanishing once again, but this time for good

H-help someone, anyone please, whisper's Sonic, the rain getting heavier with each passing minute.

I don't think this rain will ever let up Sonic thought before passing out in the state that he is in, but while in the little bit of the consciousness that he did have, he happened to hear faint voices getting louder with each step the mysterious people took, sadly enough Sonic fall back into his un-consciousness blackening out for good.

Moments passed later and Sonic woke up slowly opening his eyes to nice lit room,

Uh-uh moaned sonic w-what happened with a confused look, he looked around and noticed tails sitting beside him on the couch. Sonic then sat himself up on the couch.

SONIC! Tails yelled toppling himself on top of sonic with an embracing hug. I'm so glad to see you ok, I thought you was dead, everyone thought you were dead.

Who thought I was dead Sonic asked while rubbing his head.

Well… continued tails, Me, Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, Cream, Sliver, and Blaze, we don't want nothing to happen to you Sonic, we are your best friends

Really, thanks guys a brightly lit up Hedgehog said.

* moments later everyone has went home, due to very late time, it is now just tails and sonic alone like it always is and always will be.

Might as well go to sleep it is getting late thought sonic, he then gets up from the couch to look at the time, not realizing how late it really is.

WOHA, I mean whoa whispered sonic, sonic then proceeds to go to his room but then stops to look down the hall at tails room to see if tails still might be awake, proceeding down the hall, sonic is then stopped shortly by a very loud snore.

Ah, good ol' tails laughed the blue hedgehog. Going back down the hall entering his room shortly, sonic the begins to take of his socks and his famous red and white striped sneakers, then getting into his warm bed, a few minutes passed by as sonic layed in his bed thinking about his horrible encounter with his rival in a very randy way, which was odd for the hedgehog since, that was his rival and he was a DUDE. He then payed it no attention and quickly fell asleep, being a slave captive of the dream world.

Mmmm Shadow g-go faster, go deeper moaned Sonic

Shadow complies with Sonics orders and then goes deeper and faster, Shadow then pulls out, picks up sonic and then puts sonic on top of a dresser and then continues what he has started.

A-ah shadow I'm going to cum, I'm going to cum really good.

Mmmm shadow licks his lips, let me help you with that, shadow then rubs sonic's dick up and down keeping in rhythm with his hard thrust.

Uh-uh so good, mmmm I'm going to cum. I'm going to cummm. Sonic then cums onto his chest and stomach as well as Shadows chest. Shadow shortly after grabs Sonics ass checks tightly and cums deeply into his ass

WOHA yelled Sonic did I just have a sexual fantasy about Shadow, sonic then slightly moves his head up and notices a slight erection and stain on top of it

DAMN it cussed Sonic, I just had a wet dream about shadow, **MY RIVAL!**

**My second fanfiction, sorry if it was really long, like REALLY REALLY long. I hope you guys enjoyed the fanfiction, but I'm not done yet, I'm making more chapter's later on. So stay tuned **


End file.
